Rexxar
Rexxar ist ein Jäger der Mok'Nathal und einer von von Thralls Helden. Trotz seiner gemischten Abstammung ist er ein Champion und Veteran der frühen Horde und spielte eine wichtige Rolle beim Aufbau der Orc-Hauptstadt Orgrimmar. Allgemeines Rexxar vernichtete zwei Todeslords, einen Meeresriesenkönig, die Harpyie Blutfeder und erschlug zahlreiche Menschen in den Schlachten um Durotar. Seine Begleiter sind der Falke Geisterschwinge, ein Flügeldrache namens Leokk und Mischa, eine Bärin. Sein engster Gefährte ist der Troll Rokhan. Rexxar streifte vor der Öffnung des Dunklen Portals durch die wüste Einöde von Desolace, immer auf Reisen zwischen dem Steinkrallengebirge und Feralas. Nachdem die Scherbenwelt wieder zugänglich war, reiste er in den Schergrat zur Donnerfeste, um seinen Stamm, die Mok'Nathal zu suchen. In der Wildnis gilt nur ein Gesetz: das des Dschungels. Wer überleben will, braucht ein Rudel, das aufeinander aufpasst. Die Stärke des Bären, die Schnelligkeit des Falken und die List des Jägers machen die drei zu einem starken (und unzertrennlichen) Team. Heroes of the Storm - Rexxar (Heldenseite) Bewaffnung Rexxar kämpft mit zwei Äxten, obwohl er stark genug ist, einen Oger im Armdrücken zu besiegen und einem Bären mit einem Hieb das Rückgrat zu brechen. Eine der Waffen trägt den Namen Serathil, die andere den Namen Killerschredder. Rexxar erbeutete beide auf seiner Mission für die Horde, Serathil von einem alten Oger. Grenzenloses Universum: Rexxar thumb|Rexxar in [[Heroes of the Storm]] Einer der größten Helden der Horde entsprang einer ungewöhnlichen Verbindung zwischen Orc und Oger. Der vom Klan der Mok'nathal auf Draenor großgezogene Rexxar war trotz seiner gemischten Abstammung aufgrund seiner Größe und Stärke von unschätzbarem Wert für die Hordeninvasion Azeroths während des Ersten Krieges. Doch Blutvergießen und Verrat in seiner eigenen Fraktion (in Verbindung mit der Tötung seines Wolfsgefährten Haratha durch einen Orc-Hexenmeister) ließen Rexxars Willen, für die Horde zu kämpfen, schließlich schwinden und er entschied sich, allein seiner Wege zu ziehen. Rexxar verschwand mit seinen neuen Begleitern, darunter auch die Bärin Misha, in Azeroth, da er seiner Meinung nach der Wildnis mehr vertrauen konnte als der „zivilisierten“ Welt. Als Rexxar während des Dritten Krieges im Brachland von Kalimdor unterwegs war, traf er auf den von Stachelebern tödlich verletzten Orc-Krieger Mogrin und erklärte sich bereit, dem neuen Kriegshäuptling der Horde eine Nachricht zu überbringen. In der kürzlich erbauten Stadt Orgrimmar begegnete Rexxar dem jungen Kriegshäuptling Thrall, der ihm die Einstellung einer reformierten Horde näher brachte. Beeindruckt von dem, was er sah, beschloss Rexxar, an der Seite des Trollspähers Rokhan und dem reisenden Pandaren Chen Sturmbräu zu kämpfen, um Orgrimmar gegen die Angriffe des Großadmirals Daelin Prachtmeer zu verteidigen. Daelin missachtete die Appelle seiner Tochter Jaina und attackierte die Horde, da sie für ihn aus einer Ansammlung niederträchtiger Monster bestand. Rexxar startete einen Gegenangriff, der zum Tod des Großadmirals führte. Nach der Sicherung Orgrimmars kehrte der nun mit dem Titel „Champion der Horde“ versehene Rexxar in seine Heimat auf der Scherbenwelt, den Überbleibseln der Welt Draenor, zurück. Rexxar ist stets bereit, sich wieder in den Dienst der neuen Horde – seines wahren Volkes – zu stellen. Geschichte thumb|Rexxar (von Samwise '06 Einst sagte sich Rexxar in Draenor von seinem Vater Leoroxx los, um der Horde zu dienen. Er kämpfte in beiden Kriegen der Horde gegen die Allianz von Lordaeron, bis das Dunkle Portal sich schloss. Ein Hexenmeister , der im Kampf verwundet worden war, entzog Rexxar hinterrücks Lebensenergie, um sich selbst zu heilen und hätte ihn getötet, wenn sein treuer Wolf Hathana sich nicht dazwischen geworfen hätte. Bestürzt und zornig erschlug Rexxar den Hexenmeister und sagte sich von der Horde los. Auf unbekannten Wegen gelangte er in die wilden Lande Kalimdors, wo er lange Zeit allein herumstreifte, bis die Orcs unter Kriegshäuptling Thrall ihr Reich dort gründeten. Die einzige Gesellschaft dieses einsamen umherziehenden Waldbewohners, war die Natur und die Tiere, insbesondere die Bärin Misha. Dieser ewigen Einsamkeit müde, traf er eines Tages einen Grunzer in Not, dem er versuchte zu helfen. Für Morgrin, dem Grunzer, kam allerdings jede Hilfe zu spät. Doch der sterbende Orc übermittelte dem Bestienmeister noch eine wichtige letzte Nachricht, die dieser dem Orc-Häuptling Thrall übergeben müsse. Für die Ehre des gefallenen Kriegers und da Rexxar mit dem Gedanken gespielt hatte, nach all den Jahren wieder eine Gesellschaft aufzusuchen, beschloss er diese Gefälligkeit zu erledigen. Nachdem er Orgrimmar gefunden hatte, überreichte Rexxar dem Kriegshäuptling der Horde die Nachricht und erhielt als Tausch ihre Gastfreundlichkeit. Die Orcs versuchten in Durotar eine neue Nation aufzubauen und bei diesen Vorhaben konnten sie jede Hilfe gebrauchen, ganz besonders von einem vertrauenswürdigen und starken Bestienmeister wie Rexxar einer war. Rexxar war für die Orcs eine gute Verstärkung, da er als Bestienmeister in der Lage war die Kreaturen des Waldes und der Wildnis herbeizurufen, um an seiner Seite zu kämpfen. Anschließend wurde er Anführer des Stammes der Oger der Steinbrecher. http://wow.ingame.de Rexxar und die Horde thumb Rexxar war es auch, der die Armee der Menschen entdeckte, die das Land der Horde betreten hatten. Sofort teilte er Thrall diese Neuigkeiten mit und dieser bat Rexxar, Nazgrel und Rokhan (einen Troll der Dunkelspeere, der Rexxar begleitete) die Menschen im Auge zu behalten. Doch als sie zu ihrem Spähposten zurückkehrten, fanden sie diesen zerstört wieder. So planten sie einen Angriff auf die Menschen, um es ihnen heim zu zahlen. Thrall befürchtete auch einen Angriff auf die Trolle der Dunkelspeere auf den Echo Inseln und Rexxar wurde geschickt, um die Trolle zu bitten die Inseln zu verlassen. Thrall erhielt eine Botschaft der Menschen, die besagte, er sollte sich mit den Menschen treffen, doch Rexxar vermutete eine Falle. Rexxar wollte es nicht riskieren, dass Thrall gefangen wird, deshalb übernahm er den Auftrag und wie er vermutete: Es war eine Falle, doch er konnte entkommen und Thrall von den Geschehnissen berichten. Dieser schickte Rexxar und Rokhan zum neuen Dorf der Dunkelspeer-Trolle. Es stellte sich heraus, dass Jaina Prachtmeers Vater, Admiral Daelin Prachtmeer, hinter den Angriffen steckte und so schickte Thrall Rexxar erneut aus, um die Tauren unter Cairne Bluthuf und die Oger der Steinbrecher um Unterstützung zu bitten. Schließlich entschloß sich die Horde zum Angriff und nachdem die vereinten Streitkräfte der Horde Prachtmeers Matrosen vom Festland vertrieben, zogen sie gegen die Insel Theramore, wo sich die Bastion des Feindes befand. Der Tod des Admirals beendet den Krieg und Rexxar zog sich wieder in die Wildnis zurück. WoW: The Burning Crusade In der Erweiterung World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade machte sich Rexxar auf die Suche nach seinem Volk und seiner Vergangenheit. Er jagte in der gesamten Scherbenwelt Gerüchten über die Mok'Nathal nach und fand doch nichts als weitere Gerüchte und Geschichten. Aber dann machte er tatsächlich ihr Zuhause im Dorf der Mok'Nathal im Schergrat ausfindig. Doch als dieser Moment endlich da war, fühlte er sich sehr unwohl. Dieses Unwohlsein hatte ihn während seiner Suche Nacht für Nacht wach gehalten, denn er fühlte sich noch nicht bereit, den Mok'Nathal gegenüberzutreten. Er kannte seinen Vater, Leoroxx, und er kannte sein Herz. Es gab noch vieles, was er lernen und tun konnte, um stärker zu werden und ihm zu beweisen, dass er sein wahrer Sohn war. WoW: Legion thumb|Rexxar als [[Champion für Jäger in der Volltrefferhütte]] In WoW: Legion kann Rexxar von Jägern ab Stufe 103 als Champion der Volltrefferhütte am Hochberg rekrutiert werden. Quest 103: Rexxar rekrutieren Rexxar gilt als einer der größten Jäger seiner Zeit, aber bis jetzt war er nie besonders gewillt, den Unsichtbaren Pfad zu unterstützen. Er unterhielt ein Lager am Klippenrand, gleich nördlich der Volltrefferhütte, von wo aus er mit Misha auf die Jagd ging. Als die Abenteurer ihn überzeugen wollten, sich ihnen anzuschließen, mussten sie ihm erst einmal beweisen, dass sie eine Nacht in der Wildnis überleben konnten. Quest 103: Rexxar rekrutieren Überlebensfertigkeiten Das Leben eines Jägers sollte niemals träge sein. Wer in der Wildnis lebte, wusste nie, was als Nächstes geschah, sondern musste sich auf sein Können und seine Instinkte verlassen. Zunächst sollten die Abenteurer Rexxar deshalb erst einmal zeigen, dass sie über die grundlegenden Überlebensfertigkeiten verfügten, um sich von der Natur zu ernähren. Dazu gehörte, dass sie rohes Fleisch beschaffen, mit gehacktem Holz ein Lagerfeuer entfachen und dann ein Steak über dem offenen Feuer grillen konnten. Quest 103: Überlebensfertigkeiten Überleben in der Nacht Nun sollten die Abenteurer ihre Fertigkeiten auf die Probe stellen. Der Orden des Unsichtbaren Pfads schien sich in Rexxars Augen mehr auf das Beobachten und Abwarten als auf die Jagd zu konzentrieren. Wenn die Champions ihm zeigten, dass er sich irrte und der Unsichtbare Pfad und er tatsächlich etwas gemeinsam hatten, wenn sie es schafften, eine Nacht in der Wildnis am Klippenrand zu überleben und dabei Rexxars Regeln zu befolgen, dann stellte Rexxar in Aussicht, sich vielleicht diesem Orden anzuschließen. Zunächst belehrte Rexxar die Abenteurer noch einmal: "Man muss essen, um in der Wildnis zu überleben. Über offener Flamme gebratenes Wildschwein ergibt eine deftige Mahlzeit. Auf keinen Fall aber sollte man es roh essen. Außerdem gibt es in dieser Gegend viele Beeren. Einige sind essbar, andere bereiten einem ein paar Verdauungsprobleme. Ob sie essbar sind, erkennt man häufig an ihrem Geruch: Ein süßes Aroma deutet darauf hin, dass eine Beere giftig ist. Feuerholz erhaltet Ihr von absterbenden Bäumen. Man erkennt sie ganz leicht an den trockenen, lilafarbenen Blättern. Seid Ihr bereit, anzufangen?" Quest 103: Überleben in der Nacht Champion: Rexxar Hatten die Abenteurer die Nacht am Klippenrand tatsächlich überlebt, genossen sie Rexxars Aufmerksamkeit. Nicht viele Jäger hatten das Talent in diesen unerbitterlichen Bergen zu überleben. Eine alte Bedrohung war wieder aufgetaucht, stärker als je zuvor, und Azeroth brauchte Jäger wie die Mitglieder des Unsichtbaren Pfads, die bereit waren, um jeden Preis zu überleben. Als der Anführer des Unsichtbaren Pfades, suchten viele die Anleitung der Jäger, und die Abenteurer mussten den Hilfsbedürftigen zeigen, dass sie überleben konnten. Rexxar schwor, an ihrer Seite zu stehen, und gemeinsam würden sie eine Botschaft senden, dass sie durchalten konnten, auch im Angesicht eines Feindes, der so groß war wie die Brennende Legion. Quest 103: Champion: Rexxar WoW: Battle for Azeroth thumb In der Erweiterung WoW: Battle for Azeroth gehört Rexxar zu der schlagkräftigen Truppe von Champions, die die Abenteurer für die Kriegskampagne rekrutieren, um die Missionspläne der Horde auszuführen. In zahllosen Kriegen hatte er gelernt, dass diejenigen, die allein kämpfen, fallen werden. Doch gemeinsam mit den Abenteurern konnten er sich allem entgegen, was ihre Feinde aufbieten können! Quest 110: Champion: Rexxar Im Unsichtbaren Pfad hatte Rexxar andere Jäger gefunden, die ihn in ihre Sippe aufgenommen hatten. Sie kämpften, um ein zerstörtes Land zu verteidigen. Aber nun war das Kriegshorn erneut erklungen. Als Rexxar erfuhr, dass SIE - Jaina Prachtmeer - zurückgekehrt war... musste er dem Aufruf folgen. Einst hatte sie Rexxar und die Horde vor der Tyrannei durch ihren Vater beschützt. Diese Entscheidung war schwer und ehrenvoll. Aber sie konnte niemals vergessen, was Höllschrei Theramore angetan hatte. Sie hatte all ihren Hass gegen die Horde gelenkt. Sie war zu weit gegangen und hatte zu viele getötet. Ihr Rachefeldzug musste beendet werden. Daher würde Rexxar auch gegen Jaina Prachtmeer kämpfen. Gegen sie, die Kul Tiraner und die ganze Allianz, wenn es sein musste. Rexxar liebte die Horde. Er hatte Thrall versprochen, dass er sie immer verteidigen würde. Egal, wer diesen Krieg begonnen hatte, Rexxar würde kämpfen, bis er vorbei ... oder er tot war. Aussage: Rexxar. Zone: Meereswacht, Sturmsangtal (15.08.2018) Die Voraussetzung für Rexxars Angebot, den Abenteurern als Champion zu dienen, ist die Errichtung der Reißzahnfeste als Stützpunkt der Horde im Sturmsangtal. Bei diesem Abenteuer segeln die Champions der Horde mit dem Obersten Kriegsfürst Cromush zur → Meereswacht, da sie erfahren hatten, dass Rexxars Streitmacht in der angrenzenden Reißzahnfeste von einer Armee aus Kul Tiras umzingelt wurde und ein Angriff kurz bevorstand. Quest 110: In den Sturm Quellen * Blizzard Entertainment: World of Warcraft: Grenzenloses Universum - Rexxar Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Schergrat NSC Kategorie:Mok'Nathal NSC Kategorie:Orcjäger NSC Kategorie:Heroes of the Storm Kategorie:Volltrefferhütte Kategorie:Champion Kategorie:Jäger NSC